User talk:LordRimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gnms-xcvii.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 14:47, 2010 January 25 Ok, Thank you. -- Rimus 17:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits to 00 7 sword May I ask why you are removing images from the article for 00 Seven Sword? Nkuzmik 16:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I was adding images to specific articles to give them more appeal so that readers will be more enticed to read them. Ghost 16:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios So your edit is based on assumption? It was given in episode 18 and 22 that the name is Archer Arios. Why would I need to agree that your judgement is better? As I said give me a good proof here. Bronx01 17:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Kyrios pic I THIS picturefrom this website. User:CrusaderRedG21 22:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Note to myself http://zefai.sakura.ne.jp/c/cg.php old style wiki I really don't know how to put back the old style wiki had before, but I think User:Taikage might know. User:CrusaderRedG21 13:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Activity! If your looking for the "Wiki Activity" there is a button for it! If you look up to the top right section of the page you will see a "Wiki Activity" button right there to click, it is right under the "Log Out" button. Dav7d2 10:17, November 5, 2010 (UTC) double checking. hi! i sent this message to lastsaber too. check my page to see some translations and please double check on them (the info's already on the articles) thanks in advance! Bravecommander 12:59, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Swords and Body Parts! =D Hey man! can you cut out and clean up the body parts of the Sakibure and the GN Sword II Kai. Thanks In Advance! -Dav7d2 21:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Here you go. Sakibure Body Parts and GN Sword II Kai -- Rimus 22:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA cutouts! (1) Can you cutout the front and back of the GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 20:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Here is FRONT and I'll do Rear a little later, may be tomorrow. -- Rimus 21:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Here is REAR. It was somewhat easier to do then Front. -- Rimus 22:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) GNX-604T Advanced GN-X cutouts! (1) can you cutout a front and back of the GNX-604T Advanced GN-X please! Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 10:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Here is FRONT. I'm really short of time now. I'll do rear later. -- Rimus 08:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Here is Cutout for REAR and I've done some simple cleaning job too. Here CLEANED REAR. You can post the one you like. -- Rimus 11:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) (2) Can I get a front of the Red Advanced GN-X, I don't think you can do the back one, but if you want, you can try. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) GNX-509T Throne Varanus cutouts! (1) Can I get cutouts of the GNX-509T Throne Varanus please! Thanks in Advance! =D! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 13:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Em... Do you have a little beter quality? I felt the same when does the Adwanced GN-X... -- Rimus 16:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC)] Here is FRONT and REAR cutouts. -- Rimus 17:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) GPB-X38-30 Forever Gundam Gunpla Builders Beginning G - Forever Gundam! Can you cutout the GPB-X38-30 Forever Gundam please! Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 00:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! Gundam Firever cutout. -- Rimus 10:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) CB-001 1Gundam & CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam cutouts! 1.5 Gundam cutout! Can you cut out all three views of the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam please! Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Link That you give me did't work! Give me another one -- Rimus 10:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) http://i.imagehost.org/dl/1e8b8781cef2ed1f45f5cf79fdb32bf6/4d124952/0738/img092.jpg Can you cut out all 5 images of the CB-001 1 Gundam and CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam. Thanks in Advance! =D -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 16:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Error: invalid link. -- Rimus 17:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) There! hows that! "Can you cut out all 5 images of the CB-001 1 Gundam and CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam. Thanks in Advance! =D" -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 17:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) And finaly here they are! 1.5 Gundam Front1, Front2, Rear. And 1 Gundam Front and Rear -- Rimus 20:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I think you missed a spot. On the rear view of the 1.5 Gundam, up on its Binders, it has a black blotch. Could you possibly fix this. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. -- Rimus 22:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) GN-0000 00 Gundam cutouts! 00 Gundam - Cutout! Can I get a front and back of the GN-0000 00 Gundam please! Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 04:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Here you go. FRONT and REAR. That one was really difficult! -- Rimus 11:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) GNZ-003 Gadessa cutouts! GNZ-003 Gadessa cutout! Can you cutout a front and back of the GNZ-003 Gadessa please! Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 04:21, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Here you go. Front and Rear. -- Rimus 11:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword cutouts! Can I get a front and back cutout of the GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword. Thanks in Advance as always! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 22:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! Front and Rear. -- Rimus 13:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) GNT-0000 00 QanT cutouts! I'm giving you a very large request. Can I get a front and back of the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) please! Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 17:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) This image was already photoshoped... And the one who does it was real noob... Can you give me the originals? I'll do this fo the time... But that's would be a shitty image... I don't want people blame me for that. -- Rimus 17:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/41/GundamGallery%20Gundam%2000%20410%2004.jpg this is the only original I could find. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 17:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you have an ICQ or Skype? That would be much convinient! -- Rimus 17:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I have neither, how about FaceBook? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 17:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I have an account, but I hate FaseBook. Can you download a Skype? That one good thing. I like more ICQ though. =) My login in Skype is lordrimus I'll wait your message there. -- Rimus 17:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I can't do Skype, this isn't my computer! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 17:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) This is my FaceBook and VKontakte VKontakte beter, they have a quick masseges. And why you can't use Skype? It's not like windows would crush down or something... -- Rimus 18:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Here you go Front side. I'll do Rear side tomorrow and may be refine Front side -- Rimus 18:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's Rear. -- Rimus 05:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Amia Lee picture (http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/0/0c/Els-gnx.jpg) or (http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/0/0c/Els-gnx.jpg) Excuse me. Can you make a cut out of Amia Lee's full body shot from the picture? Thanks in advance --Bronx01 15:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Here you go. Amia Lee. -- Rimus 05:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC) You missed the bottom of the feet! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:56, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Damn! Didn't notice... Fixed. -- Rimus 06:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) MMS-01 Serpent cutouts! (1) Front and back of this please! Thanks man! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Here you go. Front and Rear. Didn't you think there too many to do at once? I'll do it when I have some time. -- --Rimus 16:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin cutouts! (1) Can I get a cutout of the "Tank Mode" please! Here you go. Tank. -- Rimus 16:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) (2) Can I get a cutout of its MS mode and its Cannon mode please! Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) That's the worst possible quality possible... Find something better, and than I'll do it. -- Rimus 16:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) RX-78GP00 Gundam GP00 "Blossom" cutouts! (1) Can I get a cutout of all 3 images of the RX-78GP00 Gundam GP00 "Blossom" please! Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Here you go. Front and Rear. Do you need Core Booster too? -- Rimus 17:32, December 26, 2010 (UTC) RX-78T Gundam Titans Version cutouts! (1) Can I get a cutout of the RX-78T Gundam Titans Version please! Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber cutout! (1) Can I have the GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan(T) Full Saber cutout please! Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) MSM-07N Ram Z'Gok cutout! (1) (2) Can I get a front view and back view lineart cutout of the MSM-07N Ram Z’Gok please! Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC)